remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Ferric
Overview Ferrics are one of the playable character classes in Remnants of Skystone. The Ferric design is derived from the tribal theme. Their combat style revolves mainly around close range slashes with the beaks on their arms. They are natural acrobats, and can climb walls and ceilings with great ease. They also have the ability to backdash, putting them out of harm's way if done correctly. The skill gauge for Ferrics refers to how much time the ferric can hold onto walls and ceilings. The gauge is also the slowest to deplete of all three classes. It recovers while the Ferric is on the ground. Some of the Ferrics have preferred to remain on the ground, guarding the areas in and around the Ferric Forest. A Ferric's weapon of choice remains to this day a set of blades attached to their arms. The blades are made from the beak of the Ferron, a sacred bird in Skystone that the Ferrics have revered for generations. The Great Ferron is the name of the god that the word Ferric is derived from. Abilities Backdash Backdashing is an ability tied to the class of Ferric. It requires the player to tap backwards twice in quick succession. This makes the Ferric character move backwards at high speeds. Multiple backdashes in quick succession has been dubbed as chaindashing. Jumpdashing is the act of backdashing while jumping, effectively jumping backwards. It is achieved through backdashing and jumping precisely. Airdashing is the concept of performing a backdash in mid-air. This type of Backdash is said to be unpredictable because the majority of players are unable to consistently replicate it. Wall Hang and Climb Wall hanging is an ability that allows Ferric to hang upon a clear wall. Can change to ceiling hang if at the intersection of a wall and a ceiling through wall climb. Wall climbing allows a Ferric that is wall hanging to be able to move up and down the wall. To Hang on the wall, the character needs to land on the wall. To climb, press up and down to go the respective directions. When hanging from a wall, the Ferric attacks downward at an 45-degree angle. If an enemy hits the Ferric's legs while hanging, the Ferric will take no damage. Note: It is possible to use the double jump to change from ceilings to walls/walls to ceilings that the character cannot simply switch to without jumping. Simply jump off the wall/ceiling, then use a tumble when you are past the corner. This is a tricky technique, and has little use since the designers did not make this a required skill at any point in the game, but is an interesting skill nonetheless. Ceiling Hang/Climbing Ceiling hanging allows a Ferric to hang from a clear ceiling. Can be changed to wall hang if at the intersection of wall and ceiling, going down. Ceiling climbing allows a Ferric to "walk" across a ceiling using his/her hands. To ceiling hang from a jump, the up button needs to be pressed. To climb, press left and right to go the respective directions. Double Jump Double jumping is the ability of a Ferric to jump while in midair, be it after a wall hang, ceiling hang, or a normal jump. This is performed by hitting the jump button again while in midair. A double jump can not be used after bouncing off of an enemy using a Divebomb, whether you had double jumped before or not. Tumble Jump A subdivision of the Double Jump, the Tumble Jump as an attack that is usable by Ferrics. When the Ferric start it's double jump, it attacks in all directions. This allows Ferrics a moving attack in the air. This move, when it makes contact with an enemy, gives the Ferric a footstool jump (it gains slightly more height because it bounces off of its target). Divebomb Divebombing is the act of a ferric shooting downward in the air, blades pointing downward. This attack deals 20% more damage than a normal attack, but can be harder to hit certain monsters with. This attack is performed by pressing down and attack at the same time while in the air. If this attack kills an enemy, the character will continue downwards. Otherwise, or when hitting the ground, the ferric will bounce up in a tumble attack. One can repeatedly divebomb during the tumble attack periods, a technique named chainbombing. Combo Attacks Combos are two or more movements or attacks performed in rapid succession by a Ferric. Combos can vary based on the situation, but there are a variety of moves that can be chained together. One of the more popular ones is a divebomb-tumble jump combo. This combo allows a user to damage one enemy and damage another at the same time. In order to perform this combo correctly, one enemy must be below, and the other next to you. When you divebomb, if you do not kill the enemy, you will bounce up in a tumble jump. If aimed correctly, it can hurt another enemy and can get you out of striking range quickly. The Ferric is probably the only class with the ability to perform combo attacks/movements smoothly and effectively. Ferron Lunge One of the Ferric's two Nidarian Guard exclusive attacks, Ferron Lunge can be charged up while crouching by pressing the S key. You will then gain a orange glow, signifying that you will be using the lunge on your next attack (excluding tumble). You can then aim the attack up, left or right, upwards left or right, or downwards. While using the attack you will have a orange flame effect and hold both your claws in front of you, much like the Divebomb. The attack deals double your skill stat, and can pierce through multiple enemies. This attack also has a non-combat purpose as well: it can act like a jump extender used after the basic or tumble jump, effectively giving Ferrics a third jump. Note that this attack's damage is halved when you are under any status effect. Also, this attack's damage is NOT doubled on a critical blow. Ferric NPCs * Hawthorn * Madame Bristlecone * Cypress * Sycamore * Calluna Residents ** Chief Juniper ** Firethorn ** Leatherleaf ** Ninebark ** Cliffhawk ** Buckeye ** Tanoak Other Classes *Aeronauts *Crags *Electroneers (not playable) Category:Classes